Star Wars The Choices We Make Trilogy Part 1: Devastation 1-3
by TheRealImmortalBeloved
Summary: A story I started 16 years ago that, I decided to covert from notebook paper and fully revamp due to gaps in the story. It's the original story-line, extended and unrated with more backstory and character development that was there but not fully fleshed out. It's gonna be a wild ride full of every array of emotion. Unapologetic in how it makes you feel, think, and perceive things.


_Brilliant sparks flew everywhere as she moved in a blurred fury, switching forms as I tried to keep up. When I tried to strike, Rieff would backpedal into a block following with a charging thrust. Every attempt I made to land a blow, she glanced off or narrowly avoided by centimeters. Panting, I paused as we circled each other and replayed the last ten minutes of our clash. What am I doing wrong? I'm using force to champion a quick victory when this final test is about endurance. Endurance comes in many forms though. Does she want to see how long I last in a duel before giving up or is it something more? Lucius took note of Rieff's stance, paying close attention to her grip on the Beyvox Sword. Most duelists hold their blades so you can see them coming but not Rieff. She held hers in the Japanese style known as Hasso No Kamae. In this pose, the sword is held high, hilt to head and the blade is mostly hidden by the night scenery. Making the light of my lightsaber the only source in which the blade could be rendered visible when we clashed. Clever sword master, I like her even more.  
_ "Trixie, flares in a circle"  
"Coming right up" She called. Since the sun had set and the moon was out but mostly shrouded by cloudscape, signal flares would illuminate where she was. I watched the flares form a circle around me and Rieff, causing her to laugh. 

"So, you figured out my trick"  
"It's clever but it won't help you now that I see through it"  
"Are you sure that's my _only_ trick?" Rieff chuckled, slicing the air wide going for a surprise decapitation but, I caught the blade and kicked her torso.  
"We shall see" I challenged, noting how fairly we held our own ground. _Maybe I was truly a part of this clan after all._ I saw the glint of the sword as she brought it round into a downward cut, performing a backflip, I heard the _shrrrriippp_ sound of my vest tearing along with my shirt.  
"Almost got me that time!" I remarked, spinning my twin blades and slashing at the sword.  
"You're good but not _that_ good" She countered, switching to a reverse grip on the sword as she stalked me. _Smart man, Lucius you figured out how I was beating down your offensive. Though after an hour of fighting my now fallen Elites, how much more is left in your tank?_ Rieff thought. _I had to admit I was up against perhaps my greatest and strongest opponent but, every enemy makes a_ _mistake_ _._ Lucius realized and threw his lightsaber on the ground before Rieff.  
"Is this your way of forfeiting? You yield to my prowess and admit total defeat?"  
"No, you'd like that _too much_. I'm changing _tactics_ " He countered, raising his left hand the lightsaber rose up and reignited, whirling with such intensity that Rieff took a hesitant step back.

Mentally controlling his lightsaber, Lucius moved in to offset Rieff's fighting style. Rieff blocked, dodged, parried, and struggled to keep up with my lightsaber. But what made the fight more intriguing? Rieff was outnumbered 2 to 1: defending herself against my lightsaber and my punches, kicks, and Force blows that I dished out. _This was the endurance she had been looking for over the eons! Someone who could match her wit, fighting style, and cunning. Ages ago, it was Trent that could keep up with her in combat. Now here in the present, it was the last surviving member of Beyvox that was giving her a true battle of endurance. Lucius_ _was_ _Beyvox blood!_ Trixie watched the two of them dueling wondering who would come out on top. Her heart was split in two, for she wanted both of them to win. She didn't like Rieff but couldn't deny her skills were top notch and on the other side of the coin, her lover, who was coming into his own. The mystique of Lucius coupled with his inner turmoil made her love him and didn't wanna be without him. _But here on Quip, this rite of passage would be one that would define both Lucius and Trixie…_ Force jumping over her head, I landed with a leg sweep and grabbing my lightsaber, stabbed her right shoulder and brought the humming blade of death under her chin.  
" _Checkmate_ " I declared, both of us panting heavily.  
"I don't understand"  
"I don't kill unless I _need_ to"  
"Fair enough, let's talk" Rieff said, as I extinguished my blades and offered my hand to her.

 _Quip_

 _Rieff's Cave_

Rieff welcomed us into her cave which was surprisingly large, despite it's small entrance. It had been hollowed out by many centuries of digging and Force power. Five beds made out of rock lay inside; four to the immediate left and one directly against the far wall. Lit by torches it was fairly homey if, you were into basic outdoor living. As I tended to my wounds and my body protested in pain, I noticed Rieff's wounds had completely _disappeared_.  
"I see you heal fast"  
"Or maybe, it was all illusion to make you think you'd inflicted real harm to me" I paused at her words, ringing out the offered cloth to wipe dried blood.  
"Why an illusion?"  
"Because, I am not _real._ My physical body died centuries ago but, my essence remained waiting for a sign that something to keep me going. I was given many visitors over that timeframe but they never stayed long enough to take my teachings to heart. I learned what it meant to be truly alone then, those four Elite Guards came along and gave me purpose again."  
"How did you come across Lana?"  
"She wanted knowledge and when I sensed a hungry mind, I couldn't help but to fulfil its hunger pangs. Lana stayed with me for six months, five years ago and during that time, she had a vision. The vision was of finding the remaining bloodline of Beyvox. She didn't know _when, where, how, or who_ you were but, she knew the _why."  
_ "And what's the why?" I grimaced, bandaging my left arm up with Rieff's help.

"Because you will bring me closure that I've been longing for"

Rieff stood then and went over to her bed, to disrobe with her back to me.  
"Where is your tattoo at?" I asked curious, when she parted her shirt.  
"On my back here," Rieff said, sliding her shirt down and we saw her tattoo. _It was twin hooks with twin daggers on the left and twin shields on the right with white tribal markings down the sides of her back._  
"Another piece of the puzzle revealed" Trixie said, pulling out her datapad to record Rieff's tattoo.  
"If you want the full picture, this'll help" Rieff said, pulling on a white robe then reaching under her bedside, retrieved a medium sized binding of papers.  
"What is that?" Trixie asked, anxiously excited about what Rieff was offering her.  
"It is the _entire_ chronicle of Clan Beyvox: its members, ranks, history, markings, and meanings behind our dark legacy. Lucius, I know you wanna read it but, don't just yet. It's not time for you to read its contents."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I know you won't be able to handle it right away and she will. She's more curious and interested about it while you are resilient to what it might hold. What tattoo do you have?"  
"Twin lightsabers crossed"  
"No, please be _kidding_!" Rieff frowned, coming over to me after giving Trixie the clan history. 

"I wish I _was_ " I responded as, she gestured for me to stand and turn into the torchlight. She whimpered, pushing my shirt up to see the fatal tattoo.  
" _Goddammit Trent!"_ Rieff seethed through a soft cry, sitting back to hold her face in her hands. _  
_" _Who's Trent and what's wrong?"_  
"Kid, I—"  
"Rieff, _you gotta tell me_!" I pleaded, resting my hand atop her left knee facing her unsure of what was in store for me. One heavy head shaking sigh later, Rieff confessed.  
" _Before things went bad, Trent visited a seer in some market who told him a single phrase: "hope in your future". Worried about what it really meant, he meditated on the warning and the details surrounding it. Fast forward, Lord Raven was purging Beyvox of its members. Trent Draken was_ _Clan Beyvox's leader_ _and fell by Lord Raven's Force lightning. Naomi was there and I watched as she vanished as the killing blow came, doing NOTHING to save him. But that wasn't the cruelest act, no Raven did far worse. He ordered his followers to slaughter all newborns and destroy records of their existence. I cobbled together all I could and ran, far as I could until I was sure he couldn't find me or his acolytes. Before Trent was betrayed, I asked him about his cryptic vision and all he told me was that it would be taken care of. As for your tattoo, he told me that whoever bore twin lightsabers would be the rebirth of Beyvox."  
_

"How does this rebirth occur exactly?"  
"You'll be facing your equal in a battle to the death but, the details are unknown about _who_ your equal is or what the rebirth even is"  
"My last name is _Draken._ Does that mean I'm some long-lost descendant catalyst to Trent's cryptic vision?" I asked, head reeling from her overwhelming confession.  
"I don't wanna lie but, I think you are Lucius and I'm sorry you inherited this dark legacy"  
"I don't want this legacy! I'm a Jedi Knight in the Jedi Order and I have these new friends, lover, and my life. I _won't_ believe that I'm some catalyst to my long dead relative's vision! This is _my life, my choice, my right to do as I please!_ I don't wanna die…." Lucius trailed off, sobbing deeply. _I had seen many people cry in my time as a Healer, but not like this. This was ultimate despair and hopelessness mixed with fear. This was a side of Lucius that was utterly broken and I didn't like seeing him hurt this hard._ I caressed his dreadlocks and setting the ancient knowledge book aside, I embraced him deeply opening my love to him. Shushing him gradually, I watched this mass of muscle laced power quake and tremble in tears over such devastating news.

 _I didn't wanna tell him about Trent, but what could I do? He would've probably figured it out somehow. He did pass the test and earned the sword though, I fear he's not mentally prepared for the full history of Clan Beyvox, either one of them. I feel that Trixie can handle it better than he could. Trent, you bastard! How could you have a vision that would fall on the shoulders of one so young? Look at him: how could he be the one in your vision? Why couldn't've it have been me instead? Or even Lana, despite her being an outsider? He doesn't deserve to deal with such a heavy burden._ Rieff thought and then, looking to Trixie for approval, she coaxed his back warmly. The three of them stayed like that until, Rieff offered her bed to them and Trixie guided Lucius into bed. The two of them drifted off while Rieff, watched over them silently wishing she hadn't met Lana five years ago.

 _Quip, Rieff's Cave_

 _The following morning_

Dawn had come and with it, a new day. D-MAS had brought the Javelin to their current location, delivering news that Naomi had been taken to Hapes and was recovering from her mission to Myrkr. The trio took the news in different ways: Lucius and Trixie were happy her wounds were fatal while Rieff, was indifferent to it.  
"Are you feeling any better from last night?" this coming from Rieff, having delivered the shellshock revelation.  
"Not really and probably not for a long time to come but, I'll deal"  
"That's all I wanted to know. Would you help me build a pyre for my former Elites?"  
"I would if there were any _bodies_ to actually burn" He said, pointing to the clear yard where, lightsaber strikes and the defunct flares were mapped about.  
"You saw through my Force projection again, not many can do that"  
"So they were never there to begin with?" Trixie inquired.  
"To both of you, they were a very _real_ threat. They left Quip last year for parts unknown."  
"That's a shame, I would've loved to have actually challenged them and seen how I'd fared"  
"Same here along with me in the flesh, because I admit, I miss breathing _actual air_ " 

"Lucius, are we to embark for Hapes?"  
"I don't know. I need time to process all that was revealed to me last night and don't worry, I'll fill you in"  
"Well you did pass the rite of passage so, this officially belongs to you now" Rieff said, offering the Sword of Beyvox to me. _I blew a long sigh and looked at the fabled blade, not wanting the legacy that came with it. Hesitantly, I picked it up and found it to be surprisingly heavy. I couldn't raise it up fully._  
"Well, apparently I'm not worthy since I can't even raise it"  
"That's to be expected. You have to form a bond with it and soon, it'll feel light as a feather. I'm willing to train you, if you want to. Look, I'm probably not your friend right now, but I'm here for you and so is Trixie. Let her be your anchor, believe in yourself, follow my instruction and you'll be able to wield it no problem at all" Rieff offered, tilting my chin down to meet her gaze as I used the sword like a walking staff.

 _I contemplated her offer, taking in all the factors, and everything that had been revealed in the past 24 hours. I still couldn't shake the feeling about Trent being my long-lost ancestor. I still wasn't sure about my role in all of this. I just wanted something good to come out of it and that's when I looked at Trixie. She is my anchor, Rieff was right about that and_ _nothing_ _could change that.  
_ "Fine, I'll give it a shot. How long do I have to train for?"  
"Normally, under _ten years_ but since I know you wanna go see Naomi once she's fully healed, I can do it in a month's time. You have to pay full attention to what I say and do, it'll be up to you to figure out what is important and what's irrelevant. I will mislead you with half truths as we spar, pushing your limits and beyond. By the time you depart, you _will_ be a changed man and no longer a neophyte. Let's begin." 

_During the whole 30 days, Lucius trained with Rieff. Trixie watched and studied the Beyvox chronicle, learning everything she could before they disembarked. She took in the whole history, amazed at how brutal they truly were. Each day, Lucius was able to lift the sword a little bit higher, especially during sparring. Trixie spent her time on the Javelin's ramp so as to not distract Lucius from his training. Rieff took him to the top of the mountain where she dueled him, in an attempt to show that not all battles would be on fair terms or, even ground. She taught how to feel everything in the planet. One of her toughest lessons was balancing on the peak of the mountain. Rieff was poised with one foot on his head and he had one foot on the peak, facing opposite directions. Basic exercise for Rieff was running through the forest, while igniting the trees afire, making Lucius put them out and while he tried to, she would surprise duel him simultaneously. She taught him the lost stories of what Beyvox legendary. But the biggest lessons came in the final days of training._

" _Would you die for her?"_  
"Of course, for Trixie I'd do _anything"_ I remarked, looking at her sleeping form.  
"But your heart tells otherwise"  
"Yes but-"  
"The real question is: _will she die for you?"_  
"You're at a crossroads, same as Anakin was"  
"I _know,_ Lana already told me this"  
"But she _didn't_ tell you that Trixie's destiny lies with _darkness_ _and_ _Vong"_

"What are you talking about?"  
"Let me show you. Take my hands and focus on nothing but us. _Quip, Trixie, D-MAS, the ship, everything is nonexistent at this point. The only thing that exists is me and you in this moment. See with my eyes what will come to pass."_ Rieff said, and what I saw, _rattled_ me. _Trixie was being dragged off by a huge blurry Vong figure. Then the vision altered to her being subjected to all forms of torture with amphistaffs while suspended in the Embrace of Pain, blood curdling screams echoing in my head._  
"Nooo! That _won't_ happen!" I barked, wiping tears away. 

"It will if you continue this love life of yours! Cut her loose and spare yourselves this possible fate"  
"I won't end up like Anakin!" I hissed, eyes narrowed.  
"I didn't mean to upset you, just showing you the future consequences of your affair. Go to bed, we'll talk more in the morning and the second part of your final lesson" Rieff apologized, clasping my shoulder and my whole body felt at peace again. She went to the top of the cave and entrance to sit and meditate. I went over to lay beside my lover, covering us up and fell asleep.

 _My dreams were troubling and violent but in the middle of it, Naomi stood smiling but bleeding from her gut. I held my head and shook it, confused by her appearance. Then I was in a meadow of flowers and in the middle, stood Trixie fighting a Vong warrior. I tried to run as fast as I could but, my legs were moving like glue and a minute later, she had been slain. I had never felt so powerless in my life.  
"Wake up Lucius, wake up!" _I heard a faint voice say. I roared awake and seized _Trixie's throat!_ I forced myself awake and reality had set in, snapping into focus I let go of her.  
" _I'm sorry, so sorry!"_ I said, sweat, tears, and cries erupting from me.  
"Its alright, its _alright"_ She coughed, pushing away her concern for her safety and worried about his.  
"I, I, I, just _snapped"_ I hyperventilated and cried, confused by dream and frightened that I nearly took the life of the woman I love.  
" _Easy._ It was just a dream, no harm done. Shhhhhh" Trixie urged, rubbing my back lovingly while inside, she feared of what _could've happened_ if he hadn't caught himself. _I fell back asleep in her arms and woke up the following morning, to the scent of pink roses._

 _Rieff's Cave_

 _The next day_

When I woke, I found Trixie was missing. Confused and suddenly alert, I went for my lightsaber as Rieff cleared her throat and pointed outside the cave and down. Rubbing my eyes of sleep dirt, I followed her finger to the cliff's edge. Getting up, I peered over and saw Trixie five meters below in a mineral spring, swimming happily. Her spare robes lay on the cove, along with lightsaber and blaster. The armor was sitting beside the speeder parked outside the cave entrance.  
"Were you watching me sleep?"  
"Mmm hmm you thrash _a lot_ when you don't have someone holding you"  
"I do _not"_  
"Yes, _you_ _do_ " She countered with a smile, as I stretched and yawned making my way over to the mountain side to take a leak.  
"When I leave, she will find clothes in the cave that will fit her"  
"But you're a specter, so how do you have clothes?"  
"Centuries ago, my ship landed here. I brought my provisions with me and stored them nearby. As I approached my older years, I made more trips and decided on what was needed, scrapping the rest. Now I might be shorter than her but, the clothes should fit nonetheless." Rieff spoke solemnly.  
"I thank you for all you've told and given to us. I feel as though you're still _hiding_ things"  
"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not, you'll never truly know. I am but _one_ piece in a much larger puzzle that has been found after thousands of years. It will be up to you and possibly Trixie to find the other pieces."

" _But will these other pieces_ _want_ _to be found?"_  
"That Lucius Draken, is the _right_ question" Rieff smiled, squeezing my shoulders as I watched Trixie. 

_The sun was bright and soothingly warm._ Rieff let me go and as I pulled off my vest, she spoke.  
"There's one final lesson for you to perform _before_ you depart"  
"And _pray tell_ , what could it be?" I chuckled, rolling my eyes with sarcasm.  
"Sarcastic enthusiasm, I like that! I was gonna give you a handicap but sarcasm gets you full treatment. You have to lift this mountain with _one finger"_ declared Rieff, smiling broadly. I looked at the mountain and back at her, scoffing as I shed my shirt with a grimace from the wounds inflicted. _She's lost her shit, that has to be the case!_  
"You're _funny!"_  
"I know I am but still, you have to lift it with one finger before departing"  
"Or what?"  
"I'll haunt you _forever_ " Rieff challenged.  
"I'll do it before I leave. Don't want you spooking around when I'm trying to sleep" and we both had a good chuckle over that notion.  
"Your tattoo is very _special_ "  
"Why is that?"  
"Because in the entire history of the Beyvox Clan before my demise, _no one_ had sabers crossed. I just hate that it's you that has it. You're so _young_ and to bear such a burden unknowing who you are to face. Whether or not you'll survive by some chance or, die as prophesized. I _hate_ Trent for coming up with the marking system, his vision of the future, and what it means for you."  
"Given the state of the universe now, maybe my death match is with the Vong. They are the biggest threat around now since the Sith are nonexistent."  
"You might be right but who knows? Ahh I'm keeping you. Go have fun with Trixie you guys are only young once…" Rieff said, vanishing before I could say anything else.

Stripping off my pants, leaving me in shorts I leapt over the edge and landed in the mineral spring with a loud _SPLASH._ Trixie jumped and shrieked as I rose to the surface, shaking my locks sending water everywhere.  
"Sorry about that" I said, swimming around and laughing in the sea green spring.  
" _Not funny Lucius"_  
"Alright, I'm just teasing!" swimming up behind her, I picked her up and dumped her into the water behind me. Breaking the surface, she was _not_ happy. It was about two meters deep where we were and the middle seemed to plunge endlessly, turning every shade of green until it ended in vantablack.  
" _That was_ _SO_ _NOT_ _FUNNY_ NOW STOP IT!" She said, trying not to laugh and sweeping her hair away from her face. There was also a waterfall, which cascaded coral pink into the water. _I also took notice that my wounds had completely healed and my muscles didn't ache. The spring had healing properties! I should take a sample but then they'd want more. No, I'll let this discovery go unnoticed._ Trixie had swum over to the waterfall, rinsing her hair out.

 _I felt myself blushing because I just realized that I'd never seen Trixie in such an_ _intimate manner_ _. The baby blue of her drenched tank top, showing prominent nipple print and matching shorts hugged her curved bottom. Wet clothes outlining her supple and husky figure, I didn't how to react as I swam towards her.  
_ "I love you so much!" I blurted out awkwardly, feeling more than embarrassed.  
"How much?" Trixie asked, playing off his awkwardness.  
"Like an iris blooming on Hoth"  
"What's on your mind?"  
"My mind and train of thought. I just don't wanna lose you, that's all. Throw in all that we've learned, it's a lot to digest."  
"Lucius, you _won't_ lose me, _ever_ _._ I can't get enough of you and how I've connected to you, why would you think that?"  
"The visions she showed me and what will happen, _I just don't want that coming to fruition"_ I confessed, shaking and twitching lightly from a mild panic attack.

 _Those visions must've truly rattled him because, I never seen him display any physical reactions to bad news like this. Outburst of anger? That's nothing. From my point of view, Lucius is so strong willed and to see him fragile and weakened by visions, is baffling to me. I know that everyone reacts differently to trauma but I never saw someone I cared about deeply quaking like he did last night and right now. When you're a Healer out in the field, you know what to expect. Usually what you expect, isn't how you planned it to be. I've seen many species go through varying forms of stress, sorrow, and loss. Panic attacks are never pretty and sometimes, all it takes is the sympathy element. To say, "It's gonna be okay eventually", does help but so does holding their appendage or in some cases, a tribal chant. God, he was such an emotional wreck._

 _Her magnolia aroma was so intoxicating that I forgot about everything when she encircled me in her embrace.  
"_Worry about now, instead of the future _"  
_ "I'm trying" He sighed frustrated, twitching and intertwined his fingers with the straps of my tank top.  
" _Ground yourself and remember what you can physically touch. Five things, name them for me" I said, falling into Healer mode caressing his right cheek softly.  
_ "Your hair, tank top, water, hand on my cheek, and feet kicking with mine"  
"There you go! now breathe deeply and exhale slowly" He followed my directions and was back to being grounded for the time being.

I cradled his face, kissing him lovingly and reassuring that I wasn't gonna let him go until he felt safe. _Jedi Healers don't just heal the physical, we help the mental ones as best we can._ He kissed me back but, it was a mixture of eagerness and shame. _No, don't feel shame! Never feel shame for what is a natural emotional reaction to being overwhelmed._ Coming off our liplock, I brought him behind the waterfall into the shallow part, scissored my legs against his waist, and kissed him more. Holding his head, I kissed his forehead repeatedly telling him, it was okay and that there was nothing to be ashamed of. _We stayed like that for a short time and it was the closest I'd gotten him to emotional surrender._ Swimming around for a bit more, they dried off and got dressed. 

"Hey look, clothes that fit me!" Trixie exclaimed, rummaging through the polar blue crate of clothes, unsure of which article to wear. _Just like Rieff said, she really did save her clothes. I can't believe I had a minor meltdown like that! I'm usually better at grounding my emotions and not letting them affect me. On the other side of the coin, her embrace was the best form of security I'd ever felt. It meant I didn't have to worry and that I could find solace in her serenity. I got lost in my thoughts again and was brought out of them by Trixie, who was tapping on my left shoulder._  
"Lucius?"  
"Huh what? Sorry I was thinking and wandered off in thoughts. What's wrong?"  
"Can you step out so I can get dressed?"  
"Oh right! Sorry, leaving now" I said, chuckling as she stole a small kiss from me before I departed to stand outside the cave entrance.  
"Okay" Trixie called from inside and I came back in. She was garbed in a black tank top that, exposed her lean stomach and belly button, a white long sleeve shirt covered that and was closed by two buttons. The sleeves were braided in silver stripes and elongated by three inches. On top of those, Trixie dawned an ice white Jedi robe that seemed to eclipse the vantablack of her cargo shorts. Her hair was also different as well, it was braided into a single tight French braid.

I noticed how she kept pulling down her shirt and failing to no avail. _She did look stunning in Rieff's clothes and how she blended the color scheme together was interesting as well._  
"What's wrong?"  
"The shirt is a tad short on me and showing more skin than I'd like it to"  
"Once we get to Hapes, we can get you a proper shirt if you'd like"  
"I'll survive. I'll be outside while you get changed" She said, clipping her lightsaber and blaster to her belt and exited the cave so I could change. I stripped, pulling on my maroon cargo pants, loose white long sleeve shirt, and saved my black boots for later. Walking around barefoot, I gathered up my things making sure not to forget anything. As for my hair, I untangled my dreadlocks and formed them into a short loose ponytail. Exiting the cave, I sat our stuff inside the Javelin as D-MAS helped load up. Sighing, I went to the middle of the yard and sat Indian style.  
"What are you doing dear?"  
"Final lesson: lift the mountain with _one finger"_ I answered, as Trixie stood beside me taking in the mountain's size and shook her head.  
"You're too far, come here" She said, guiding me over to the mountain's base where we sat together. Laying my hand on the side, Trixie spoke again.  
" _Listen to the mountain: it's inner workings, the creatures and bugs within it, the cracks, the lines, slopes, ridges, nests, everything. Find its center and you'll know the greatest truth. That everything has a heart, even if it's inanimate. There is beauty in everything, I learned this lesson in my early years as a Healer in the battlefield."_

 _I felt throughout the mountain, eyes closed as she spoke. Finding the creatures and bugs that dwelled within it, mapping the cracks that were used as tunnels, the slopes which predator and prey used, ridges where they fell or slept, nests scattered about housing young ones still unborn or ready to be fed. Gasping, I found its true center where it all began. I followed the center to the very peak where I sparred and chuckled, fresh tears running free. I felt Trixie untie my hair to let down and flow.  
"_I believe in you" and she moved away to the ship, giving me space. Inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly, I rested one finger on the mountain and focused on lifting it. _Clearing my head and voiding all distraction, I saw the mountain floating in my head. The ground slowly trembled around us. I felt the mountain quake and shake as I pushed for it to lift off its foundation. I panted and stopped feeling overwhelmed._

"It's _too much!"_ I grimaced, getting to my feet and shook my head pacing.  
"What is too much?" Rieff said, appearing out of nowhere.  
"I can't"  
"No, you _can_ you just refuse to see your potential"  
"What potential, _Beyvox or my own?"_  
"You are such a child!"  
"What did you expect? I don't want any part of this clan legacy shit!"  
"Well you don't have a choice in the matter, so deal with it"  
"We're leaving" He said, but I Force pushed on the ground and pounced him.  
"You're _not_ leaving. Your ancestors may be gone but, _you are the last of us_. _THAT_ counts for everything. You might not like your legacy but dammit, _you're_ gonna lift that mountain! You ancestors of the mighty Beyvox clan moved planets with _thought,_ altered climates with their _mind,_ disassembled and reassembled anatomy _without_ breaking a sweat! I am sorry that coming here didn't give you all the answers you were seeking but, you have someone who _believes_ in you. You telling me that, you're gonna walk away and _destroy_ her perception of you?" She finished, getting off of him taking a respect two steps back as he arose. 

" _I am not my ancestors! I came here for answers and was given more questions! Great they accomplished amazing feats but what kind of a clan gives their last descendant a death mark tattoo? That's right, you can't answer that! I love Trixie more than I know how to say properly and don't you_ _ever_ _doubt that about me! I don't give a fuck about the vision, your tricks, your legacy, or this criffing mountain! I just wanna be the Jedi Knight I was training to be!"_ Lucius bellowed back and ended in subsequent sobbing but, it didn't end there. In his sorrow, he poured all that emotion into lifting the mountain again. _The ground shook violently around him as he roared in defiance at the mountain.  
"LIFT DAMN YOU! I WON'T BE DENIED!"_ Rieff, Trixie, and D-MAS watched in sheer shock as the mountain _rose_ slowly under Lucius' anguished and raw willpower. The air billowed wildly, trees burst into flame, and the mineral spring rose up from its resting place. The ground rose up around them and the mountain itself rose steadily. Rieff stood agape at his untamed power with Trixie, staring in astonishment and feeling the waves of alexithymia rolling off Lucius. 

"Lucius Draken, look at the center of the foundation" Rieff yelled over the howling winds, approaching him tentatively. She caught his face and gasped in horror. _His face was boiling red, blood and tears pouring from orifices, the stench of feces and urine was evident too.  
"Can't let go of mountain" _he grimaced with effort, veins bulging on his person.  
"Please, look at the center and you'll understand"  
"Mmmmm aaaaahhhh!" Lucius roared and what Rieff did next was _dangerous._ She stood before him and cupped his face tenderly, snapping him out of his focus. Everything froze in place around them and became eerily still. The only sound they heard was each other's breathing and heartbeats.  
"Breathe, Lucius before you have an aneurysm and die. Now, look at the center" Lucius slowly followed her instruction and gasped, caramel tone replacing the boiling red as the veins subsided. He focused his eyes on the center and saw a grave there. Flinching away, Rieff held his face firmly.  
"No, you _look!_ That is what remains of me after all these centuries: a mound of dirt. I gave my body to this planet long ago, feeding its soil and creatures allowing them to live on through the ages. This is the final lesson, Young Knight. The circle of life and death. Everything ends and begins anew in the strangest of ways. I don't want you to be like your ancestors despite what Trent saw. I want you to have a long life with the one you love, free from the ancestral bondage you come from. This mountain that you lifted _two meters_ off the ground, is my _heart._ Will you please put it back where it belongs?"

He looked at me, understanding what I explained and bringing his hands back, he exhaled softly. Raising one finger, Lucius pointed down and the mountain rumbled back into place with a booming _THOOM!_ Reaching out with both hands, he moved them in Wing Chun formation and restored order to the area around them.

 _Collapsing into a sobbing heap, Rieff caught me and Trixie leapt over weeping unable to speak. I lifted the mountain and nearly died doing it because I responded with brute force rather than full compassion and patience. I didn't know I had that kind of power inside of me and it frightened me. I could've killed Trixie if I had let go any further. Steadying myself into a sitting position, I groaned at my soiled pants and blushed in embarrassment. Finding my voice after a time, I managed an uneasy chuckle.  
"_I did use _one finger_ "  
"That you did however, you understand the final lesson?"  
"Never use force against force and even in my eventual demise, I can still teach old things to newcomers"  
"Yes, that is the lesson. Now, you wanna get cleaned up and balance yourself so you can depart?" Rieff said, noticing mine and Trixie's discomfort at my soiled pants. Nodding, I gingerly got myself changed while Rieff took Trixie into the cave to talk briefly.

"There is something I kept from him that I entrust to you and _only_ you" Rieff cautioned, retrieving a parchment from inside her robes.  
"What's that and why can't I tell him?"  
"I can't imagine what he'd do if he _knew_ " Rieff handed the parchment over to Trixie and she took it. Unrolling it, she didn't understand what see was looking at until, she followed its final conclusion. Looking at Rieff in bafflement, Trixie couldn't bring herself to words. Rieff nodded and rolled the parchment up, tucking it into her robes.  
"How do you expect me to keep _that_ a secret?!"  
"Remember what he did here and that'll give you incentive to"  
"Why didn't you just tell him?"  
"You think he'd handle it well?"  
"Well no, but—"  
"Exactly. When the time comes, he will discover this out on his own. Until then, keep him in the dark and remember what he did today"

Having changed into a fresh pair of desert brown cargo pants, Lucius was still devastated but more eudemonic about championing the final lesson. He looked over the Sword of Beyvox with passive interest until a feature caught his eye. Tugging at the hook, it detached making for a formidable melee weapon. Setting the hook beside him, he scanned the sword from hilt to handle and noticed it resembled an _Imperial blaster._ Not extending the blade, he held it like a blaster: right hand on the hilt and left on the handle midway. A small _click_ sounded from the hilt area. Turning it over to see what the sound was, Lucius noticed a small hair trigger had slid into place.  
" _I wonder…"_ he said to no one in particular, getting to his feet. Taking a secure grounded stance, he pulled the trigger and a ball of blue energy lanced out from the tip of the handle. The energy ball hit a mound of earth some distance and exploded with a light blast.  
"Hahahahahaha!"  
"Well dear, it would seem you've found a new toy"  
"Wonder if it'll work with the sword deployed?"  
"It won't; to use one, you have to abandon the other" Rieff commented.

"Just like your lesson"  
" _Exactly_ like my lesson. I have taught you all I know in the time you've been here. Trixie has the _Beyvox Chronicle_ and you have my lessons I've imparted to you. You are the last heir to Beyvox and are the owner of its sword, even though you don't want the legacy entitlement. Is there anything else you'd like to ask?"  
"Were you the one blocking me from lifting the mountain?"  
" _Slightly._ I hid my true power until you came upon the mountain. I wanted to see how far you'd go and you surpassed the Quartermaster Shieldmaiden's ghost, I'd say you are more Beyvox than you'll acknowledge"  
"You know, a short and green pointy eared hermit used to say " _Always in motion, the future is"_ so, who knows?"  
"Thank you for letting us use everything here" Trixie broke in, nodding and smiling.  
"No problem at all" the three exchanged farewells and watched as Lucius' survey droids whizzed, whirled, beeped, tooted, and squealed past to load up on the ship. 

"I'll go fire up the engines" Trixie said, leaning in for a light peck on my cheek.  
"Alright, I'll be there shortly"  
"I noticed you didn't take a sample of the mineral spring"  
"Some secrets are better left lost to time"  
"This is very true and I respect you for that"  
"So what will you do with the information you've gathered?"  
"Add it to the Jedi Archives and possibly sell it for credits, I'm not sure yet. Being here has been an interesting perspective changing experience."  
"Whatever you do, I'm sure it'll be the right decision" She said, pulling me into a deep embrace and I returned the gesture.  
"Farewell Rieff"  
"May The Force Be With You, Jedi Knight Lucius Draken" He boarded the Javelin and as they departed Rieff walked off, fading into the winds.


End file.
